


期末考试

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Gen, I wanted to write a fic in Mandarin, I’m not good at writing in Mandarin, to challenge myself
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Rich开始考虑… 他应不应该喝一口Mountain Dew让他的Squip回来？
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	期末考试

那是高中最后一年，最后一个学期，最后一个星期。Jeremy和Rich一起坐在Jeremy的卧室里。Jeremy坐床上读数学课本。Rich躺在地板上。他的脸没有表情。这个让Jeremy感觉有一点害怕。

Jeremy问：你的数学期末考试是昨天考的，对吧？

Rich回答：是的。是昨天考的。

Rich的声音听起来非常累。在这个时间任何一个学生都很累，但是Rich听好像比别人更累。

Jeremy问：你考得怎么样？

Rich回答：考得不理想。

Jeremy不知道他应该怎么回答。从Rich的声音Jeremy知道”不理想”的意思就是非常不好。

Rich说：数学不是最重要的。我明天必须考科学。如果这个考试考得不好，我就没办法从高中毕业。除了这个以外，我也必须写两篇作文。我不是科学家。如果明天试卷上有个答案是正确的，那么我会很惊讶。我也不是一位作家。我应该什么都放弃。我没有一点成功的机会。除非…

Jeremy站起来。他问：除非什么？

Rich知道他不应该继续说，但是他没办法控制他自己。他说：如果我喝一口Mountain Dew我的Squip能回来帮助我。

Jeremy不高兴得看着Rich。他说：别这样说。你知道，虽然你靠自己失败了，但是这比靠Squip来获得成功好多了。你还记得你刚刚停用Squip第一天吗？当时你很自由。这几年你才开始发现你自己真正是谁。如果你让你的Squip回来，Rich Goranski要离开。  
Rich慢慢得呼吸。他说：知道。我知道。我就是害怕Rich Goranski没有将来。


End file.
